1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a windshield wiper connector, and more particularly to a wiper adapter which facilitates connection of diverse wiper arm and wiper assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of windshield wiper arm connectors for windshield assemblies are well known in the art. Such windshield wiper frame connectors include a pair of ears pivotally connected to a pin type arm as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,098 and 3,780,395 to Quinlan, et al., both of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, these prior art wiper frame connectors are costly to manufacture, difficult to assemble and do not accommodate diverse wiper assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,608 to Kim discloses a windshield wiper frame connector which accommodates different size wiper arms and is incorporated herein by reference. However, the '608 patent to Kim suffers from several drawbacks which the instant invention serves to alleviate and improve upon.